Lose Control
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona's worried for her husband because he's gaining more weight and wants to put him on a diet but Shrek's not happy! Can Fiona and the others help him to lose weight before things get worse?
1. A little weight gain

Lose control 

**Chapter One**

**A little weight gain**

**Fiona was very worried by her husband. He looked like he'd been doing some active things but he was gaining more weight. She got a little nervous at dinner as he had two helpings of worm pie for dessert. "Honey haven't we talked about your sweet tooth?" she said to him. Shrek looked at her weirdly. "Aye honey but I'm fine the way I am. Besides if I lose weight, you wouldn't love me the way I am or become when I lose weight. Now Donkey pass me the other slice of pie." He said to her. There was a look in his eyes of worry and desperation. Fiona then looked at Donkey for help. "She's right man. Maybe you should lose some weight. She just doesn't want to see you in agony for the choice you make about this." He told him. He watched as his friend scoffed down the pie. Fiona sighed as she cleared away the plates. She watched as they went outside to play a manly game of soccer. Fiona laughed at that thought as she started washing the dishes. She watched them play with passionate bursts of energy. She then went and practised karate for a while. Thoughts were running through her mind as she did this. She didn't want to see her True Love hurt or in agony. She knew he needed to go on a diet but she didn't want to force him onto it unless she had to. Puss then entered the house. He had dirt on his boots as he walked into the house. "Puss! Look what you've done by that! I washed the floor today." She said to him sternly. He saw fear in her eyes. "Something is wrong. I need to find out what." He thought as he helped her. "Is there anything on your mind senorita?" he said to her. "Maybe, why?" she told him. "I figured it out by looking in your eyes. I saw fear in them. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he said to her as he sat down. She sighed before talking. "It's just Shrek. He seems to be gaining weight even though he's doing active stuff and I'm worried. I want to help him but he… won't let me. I want to put him on a diet. I don't want him getting sick or worse like obese mortals. What am I going to do?" she explained to him sadly. **

"**I know you want to help him. Maybe you should let me and Donkey talk to him about it. That might make things a little easier. Maybe he's worried about it secretly but doesn't want to admit it. By the way I've noticed that the boss goes into a zip bag and take out something and eat it. But when I asked about it, he got all testy and forgot about it." He said to her calmly. She smiled at this. "Yeah you're right." She said to him as the two other amigos came back into the house. Fiona watched as her husband went into his and her bedroom. She secretly followed him. She watched as he went into the wardrobe and took something from a zip bag. It was a candy bar. He then ate it and got rid of the wrapper. "I'd better hide this before they find it." He thought as he went out of the bedroom. But he noticed Puss and Donkey staring at him. "What's wrong? Have I got a zit on my face or something?" he asked them. "You've got chocolate on your chin. I knew you were hiding something in that bag. You'd better get rid of it before Fiona sees and freaks." Puss said to him. He and Donkey watched as their amigo took care of it by wiping it with his sleeve. "That's better!" he thought as Fiona entered the room. Donkey saw sadness in her eyes. They watched as she sat outside. "What's up with her?" he asked as he joined her. She was silently sobbing. She knew her husband needed help but he didn't admit it and seeing him eat that candy bar proved it. "I'm sorry I'm in an unhappy mood. I'm just worried for Shrek. I saw him eating a candy bar and it was a cry for help. " she told him silently. "What do you mean?" he asked her. "When he was eating it, I saw sadness in his eyes like it was his only choice. He's probably doing it to stick to the status quo or keep his reputation but I've got to help him even if he doesn't want it." She told him. He smiled at this. "That's a good idea. Good luck pitching it to him." He said to her as he left. Puss was drinking a goblet of milk. He watched as his amigo clutched his stomach in agony. "Why is it hurting like this? I haven't done anything that could upset it. Maybe Fi was right but if I did go on a diet, it would mean me changing and I promised her I never would." He thought to himself. Puss then watched as he got to his feet. "Are you okay boss?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine." He lied. Fiona had seen that and was scared. "I don't want to lose you and be miserable the rest of my life." She thought as she went inside. They watched as she went into the bedroom and closed the door quietly. She needed to think quietly and the bedroom was the best place to do that. She changed into a night gown and got into bed. **

**She then saw her husband get dressed in a nightshirt and boxers and climbed in beside her. She was still awake. "Are you okay? You've been very quiet. Is something the matter? You know you can tell me anything." He said to her softly. She sighed before speaking. "I'm worried for you. Don't pretend that you're fine! I saw you eating a candy bar in the wardrobe and then you had a very bad stomach pain earlier. I saw it happen. You're going to be very sick if you don't let me help you and in pain and I don't want you hurt or in pain." She told him. He saw tears on her face. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but I can't do it. It would mean…" he said to her. "Mean what honey? Your rep? I can't let you do this to yourself or get a little something called Diabetes and if you don't take care of that, you could die and that's also something I don't want to happen to you." She told him. He then watched as she fell asleep. He knew he was being a jerk about it. He then walked out of the room and out of the house. **

**He'd left a note to explain to Fiona why he'd left. He hoped she wouldn't be upset when she found it. **


	2. Promises

Lose Control 

**Chapter Two**

**Promises**

**Fiona woke up and found her husband not by her side. She wondered where he was. "Was it because of our talk last night? All I'm doing is try to help him but whenever I do, he pushes me away." She thought as she found the note he'd left for her. Tears were running down her cheeks at this. Puss noticed something wasn't right and wanted to ask her what was wrong but now wasn't the right time. He'd talk to her when she'd calmed down. He and Donkey noticed that Shrek had gone off somewhere. He was with Snowgre at his pad. The place was filled with every kind of food except for fruits and vegetables or healthy food because he wasn't a big fan of the stuff. He and Snowgre were eating their way through an entire five layered cheese cake with icing and sugared cherries on top. He hoped Fiona wasn't watching them eat or she'd be freaked about it. "What do you mean by that dude?" Snowgre asked him curiously. "She was going on at me for eating one little candy bar from my private supply and then I sort of had a stomach pain and she saw." Shrek told him. Snowgre laughed at this. "Oh man! Your wife's a comedy riot with that stuff!" he said. But later they were having an eating contest with fifty boxes of pizza. Only Shrek wasn't feeling so good. "What's going on? I feel so weak… Maybe I should stop but I can't let Snowg win." He thought as his eyes closed and his head hit the icy floor. Snowgre was freaked. He didn't know what was wrong with his cousin. But in a certain air ship Ogrecus's crystal went off badly and was beeping like crazy. He then flew the Sky Chaser down into the forest and jumped off it. He landed on the ground on his feet. Fiona was waiting for him. **

"**What's wrong?" he asked her. There was worry on his face as she watched the crystal freak out. "It must be Shrek! He's in trouble! Where is it picking up the signal from?" she said to him. "It's coming from the mountains. I'd better go there fast!" he said as he got back on the Sky Chaser and took off into the sky towards the mountains. She hoped he wasn't in serious danger. She realised that he'd gone to Snowgre's place once Ogrecus told her the signal was coming from the mountains. Snowgre was really worried by this. Empty pizza boxes littered the floor as well as empty plates and glasses. He watched as somebody kicked the door down and ran in. He was nervous when he realised it was Ogrecus. He watched as he felt his cousin's arm for a pulse. There was one but it was very weak. "We'd better get him to medical attention fast! How could you eat all that junk food?" he told him sternly. He then saw somebody else come in that made him more worried. It was Fiona. She saw his entire house full of junk food. But seeing her husband in Ogrecus's arms made her sad. "Snowgre please don't tell me you let him join you in your junk food fiesta!" she said to him. "Hey don't look at me like that! It was his choice. Besides he didn't want you bugging him about healthy stuff." He retorted angrily. Fiona then slapped him on the face. He rubbed it as he watched them leave. Fiona watched as her husband was put in an ambulance and drove off. She was very upset by this. She then went into the bedroom and slammed the door shut when she got back to the swamp. Puss was worried for her because he heard sounds of a total break down in there and wanted to help. He then saw her go into the bathroom after dinner but he heard sounds of throwing up come from in there. He didn't know what was going on with her. After she'd came out of there, he saw some vomit on the seat. "I hope she isn't doing what I think she's doing because it's so not her!" he thought as he practised some sword fighting moves. He knew things weren't good at the moment for her because of what had happened earlier. He'd heard it from Donkey when he arrived. **

**He hoped that the boss would recover before something bad happened to Fiona. He knew she wasn't coping with it well at the moment. She was trying to help him lose weight but he was very unhappy about it. "Maybe this accident might help him realise how bad it is to gain weight like that. But let's talk about you. How are you dealing with this little crisis at the moment?" he said to Fiona. She seemed sad about it. She was hiding something from them but he could guess because she'd dropped a few dress sizes without eating. "Not very well. It's just… I want to help him lose weight but he makes me feel like the bad guy because of this but I'm just doing it for him so he doesn't get worse or sick. I would do anything to help him even if he didn't want it or try pushing me away. I hope he recovers really fast. If he didn't, I don't know what I'd do without him." She explained to him. Later that night she fell asleep sobbing as she looked through photo albums. "I'm so sorry I pushed you and now you're hurt and I can't help. It scares me." She said through tears. Puss and Donkey were watching this. They were worried for her.**

**But they then saw Snowgre show up. Puss then unsheathed his sword in protection. "What do you want? Because of you, Fiona's really upset and the boss is in hospital." He snarled angrily at him. "I know. I didn't mean for anybody to get hurt. I should've stopped him or gotten help but I didn't. I'm sorry, okay?" he said sadly. Puss then let him pass. He entered the house and went into his cousin and Fiona's bedroom. He saw her lying on the bed sobbing and clutching a photo of her and Shrek after they were married. "Hey Fiona, it's me Snowg. I know you're upset with me at the minute and I deserve it. I'm sorry. I saw your husband in hospital. He… looks really bad and they're saying, he might have Diabetes, the bad version. I'm so sorry for you. I never meant to hurt him, you know." He told her. Fiona stared at him coldly. "Get out of here now before I beat you so bad, you'll be sucking your food through a straw." She said through gritted teeth. He got the hint and left. But before he left, he took one last look at Fiona and left. He felt so bad. He should've gotten his cousin help but he hadn't. Puss saw the sadness in his eyes as he left the swamp. "It mustn't have gone so well." He thought. Fiona then went to the wardrobe and found the zip bag. She opened it. Inside were lots of candy bars and Twinkies. She then unwrapped one and ate it. She then ate more. After that, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. But Puss had seen this and was worried. **

"**I promise I'm going to help you so that you can help the boss. He's very weak at the minute but you have immense strength inside you and you can share it with him to help him like you promised. Without you, he'd crumble and life wouldn't be the same." He thought as he left the swamp. He thought about this as he went back to his room in the Poison Apple Pub. Right now two of his best amigos were hurting and they needed help before it was too late to do anything. He hoped that the boss would recover as he fell into sleep's blessed grace. But in the hospital, somebody was watching over the boss, someone he cared for but had gone long ago. "Don't worry son I'm here and I'm not leaving your side. I promise…" she said to him as she caressed his forehead… **


End file.
